1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fitting for a cooking vessel comprising a cooking pot and a cover, especially a steam pressure cooker, with a temperature sensor attached to the cooking vessel, which emits an electrical signal corresponding to the temperature inside the cooking vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fitting of this general type is known from German Patent Publication No. DE-OS 29 32 039, and is used for controlling cooking and fermentation times. The temperature sensor is attached to the area of the excess pressure valve located in the cover and controls a timing circuit, which, in accordance with a preselectable time, releases an indicator upon reaching the maximum temperature within the cooking vessel, and which indicates the end of the cooking or fermentation times. An indicator device is attached to the excess pressure valve, which indicates the build-up of pressure inside the cooking vessel.
In the known device, the temperature sensor detects a temperature, which, in the heating phase of the cooking vessel, diverges very sharply from the temperature of the contained water. In a heated condition, the temperature in the cooking pot is detected only approximately accurately. As a result, the control of the timing circuit gives no consideration to the heating phase. The mechanical indication of the steam pressure phase is not only inexact, but also susceptible to breakdown. If the water contained in the cooking vessel reaches the critical temperature of 100.degree. C., then the mechanical indicator device does not respond. Opening a cooking vessel in this phase, however, is already dangerous.